


Kiss For Kiss (We Trade This Rush Again)

by Firalla11



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Nick kissed Brandon, then nodded towards the bed. “Go on.”





	Kiss For Kiss (We Trade This Rush Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my run of uploading old fics, here is a tumblr fic inspired by [this nsfw gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/211dc5f0210c5787b4d69e0355d89e5e/tumblr_nvc2o9I7PC1uhajxko1_500.gif). This is unapologetic smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from ["Side Effects"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAxb7do3Zp0) by Dallas Smith.

Nick reached for Brandon as soon as the door to their bedroom was shut, tugging him into a kiss. Brandon let him, smirking the entire way. He’d opted for a tight white t-shirt when they’d gone out – one Nick was pretty sure was actually a size too small – and dark jeans, ones that were just as tight as the shirt.

It’d been all Nick could do to wait ‘til they got home before he put his hands on Brandon, and he could tell Brandon knew it too, knew _exactly_ what he’d been doing to Nick the entire time they were out, smirking and leaning up against Nick, walking close enough for their hands to brush, more than he ever normally did.

It was the worst kind of distraction. Nick kind of loved him a lot.

Brandon’s hands settled on his waist, thumbs slipping into Nick’s jeans, touching skin. Nick hummed into the kiss, then he pulled away, brushing his thumb over Brandon’s collarbone through the fabric of his shirt. There was already a faint blush staining Brandon’s cheeks. Nick met Brandon’s gaze. “Take your shirt off and go lie down,” he said, stepping back, giving Brandon just enough room to comply. “Jeans stay.”

Brandon hesitated for a moment, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, then he reached for the hem of his shirt. “That’s how it’s going to be today, huh?”

Like that wasn’t how it was most days. Like Brandon didn’t love every second of it. Nick arched an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest while he waited. Brandon grinned, taking his time taking his shirt off, revealing slow inches of skin – the cut of his abs and definition of his chest – before he lifted it over his head and let it fall to the floor in one smooth motion. Then he stood there, watching Nick, still grinning.

Nick laughed. “Yeah, yeah. You know you look good.” He kissed Brandon again, then he nodded towards the bed. “Go on.”

He tugged his own shirt off and bent to snag the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand. Brandon was stretched out on his back when Nick straightened, arms against the mattress above his head, jeans low on his hips, a hint of finger-shaped bruises peeking out from the waistband, ones Nick had left a few days ago. Brandon was still flushed, still smiling.

Nick shot him a grin and climbed onto the bed beside him. “Yeah, that’s good, B. Real good.”

He dropped the bottle on the sheets and smoothed his hand over Brandon’s skin, stomach to chest and back again, through the neatly trimmed trail of hair there, muscles jumping under his fingers, Brandon’s arms shifting against the mattress but staying flat. Nick hummed. “You going to keep them there for me?”

Brandon swallowed, cheeks flushing darker, then he nodded.

“Good,” Nick repeated, then he moved to straddle Brandon’s hips, leaning in to kiss him, cupping Brandon’s jaw, his beard tickling the palm of Nick’s hand. He swallowed the choked sound Brandon made when his weight settled on Brandon’s dick, still trapped in his jeans.

Then they were kissing properly, lips moving together lazy and slow and well-practiced. Familiar. They could spend hours kissing like this – they had before – and Nick loved it, loved how much Brandon loved it, loved–

Brandon’s hands were on his shoulders. Nick lifted his head, sitting back and eyeing Brandon. Brandon blinked, letting his hands fall to the sheets at his sides, inches from Nick’s thighs. “I– sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

Nick shook his head, brushing his thumb over Brandon’s cheekbone. “You’re fine,” he murmured. “Always fine. Maybe you just need a little help today, huh? A little reminder?”

Brandon’s eyes widened. “What do you have in mind?”

“Arms back up and I’ll show you,” Nick said.

Slowly, Brandon put his arms back above his head, then Nick leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Brandon’s wrists. Brandon sucked in a sharp breath, bucking up against Nick. “Oh god.”

“This okay?” Nick asked. Brandon nodded and Nick squeezed gently, watching Brandon’s face, watching his lips part as his mouth dropped open. “Still?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I–” Brandon shifted underneath him, pressing up, obviously hard. “It’s okay. More than, really. Shit, Nick. God.”

He moved, tugging lightly at Nick’s grip, rolling his hips like he couldn’t keep them still. Nick held tighter, holding Brandon’s hands to the mattress; Brandon groaned softly and Nick smiled to himself. Maybe they didn’t need the lube today after all.

He leaned back in, pressing his lips to Brandon’s, Brandon’s skin hot against his own, bare chest to bare chest. He started moving as they kissed, grinding his hips, his dick against Brandon’s, rocking back and then forward, chest brushing against Brandon’s chest, against his stomach, still kissing, the muscles in Brandon’s arms flexing in his grip as he fought to keep them where Nick wanted them, to keep from reaching for Nick.

They kissed until Nick’s lips were tingling, rocking together until he was achingly hard in his jeans. Then Nick lifted his head, just far enough to see Brandon’s face. He had that dazed look he always got after he’d been kissing someone for a while, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, smile wide and easy.

Nick grinned, waiting for Brandon’s eyes to focus on his before he spoke. “You going to come from this?”

Brandon had to swallow twice before he could answer. “I could,” he said. “If that’s what you want.”

 _God_. Nick closed his eyes briefly, taking a long, steadying breath as he rubbed his thumbs over Brandon’s wrists. Brandon’s cheeks were still pink, and there was a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips when Nick looked at him again. “And if I wanted you to wait?” he murmured.

Brandon bit his lip, dark and kiss-swollen and shiny with spit. “I could do that too.”

Nick ducked in for another kiss, quick this time. “Yeah,” he said. “I know you could. You’re good for me like that.”

He grinned when Brandon’s cheeks darkened, pressing his lips to the over-warm skin. “You don’t have to wait though. Not today. You can come when you’re ready, yeah?”

Brandon licked his lips as he nodded. Nick flexed his hands against Brandon’s wrists and moved to kiss him again, just as long and slow as when they’d started. Nick hummed into it, kissing Brandon, rocking against Brandon until Brandon tensed underneath him, dropping his head back to the mattress. “Nick, fuck–”

Nick tipped his forehead to Brandon’s. “I’ve got you, B. C’mon.”

Brandon’s eyes squeezed shut, his hips rubbing jerkily against Nick’s as he came. Nick moved, pressing his face to the mattress beside Brandon’s and rocking against him, chasing his own orgasm, pleasure building in his gut, sparking on his skin, every point of contact with Brandon’s body urging the tension higher and higher until it broke, leaving him gasping into the sheets.

He let go of Brandon’s wrists once his breathing was closer to even, forcing himself to sit up, sit back, rest his weight on Brandon’s hips instead of sprawling on top of him. Brandon left his arms where they were until Nick reached for them, one at a time, rubbing at Brandon’s shoulders, then his arms, then his wrists until he was sure they felt okay.

He smoothed his hands over Brandon’s chest when he was done, then he slid off Brandon’s hips to stretch out beside him. Brandon rolled onto his side, so they were face to face. Nick eyed him, hand settling on Brandon’s hip. “Okay?”

Brandon nodded, wide, easy smile firmly in place. “I’m great,” he said, over-bright. “How are you?”

Nick snorted. “I’m pretty good, B. I’m pretty good.”


End file.
